The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Gotham’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Gotham’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera K370-1, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K352-3, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K370-1, the new cultivar has a better crown.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K352-3, the new cultivar has yellow green flowers rather than pink.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Obsidian’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,836, the new cultivar has more crowns, much shorter flowering stems, showier flowers, and yellow green rather than red brown flowers.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Blackout’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,613, the new cultivar has blacker leaves, larger, showier flowers, flowers that are yellow green rather than dull white, and the leaf lobes that are more rounded.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Coco’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/507,938, the new cultivar has thicker, glossier leaves and flowers yellow green rather than white in color.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium small size glossy black to dark brown leaves,        2. showy yellow green flowers that mature to having red tints,        3. repeat blooming on short, dark flower stalks,        4. small, multi-crowned, low mounding habit,        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.